Forced Happiness--A CronKri fic
by mayhemb
Summary: What would you do when the biggest discussion of your life, was not yours to make? Well that is what two princes of two different kingdoms are forced to through when they are forced through the toughest thing of all. Having to put up with one another. Will they be able to do it? Or will they break the words of their fathers, and go their own ways?
1. Trial-Ch 1-The Arrangement

Hi...! Okay, so, one of my friends asked me to commission a story of an arranged marriage between one of my FAVORITE ships; CronKri.

So, here is the Trial Chapter (aka Part 1)

* * *

For several thousands of years there had been 12 separate kingdoms, or queendoms, of the world. Each powerful, each in their own region, and each with their own strengths. However, for this tale, we will begin by talking about only 2 of the kingdoms.

The first was the Kingdom of Cancer, which was ruled by a man known as the Signless, his two sons Kankri and Karkat reigning and learning beneath him. Karkat, the youngest of the two, put his time and effort in making peace between the nations with his father, and training to be the leader of their army. While Kankri, the oldest, worked on being a negotiator and a peace-maker, but through arguing and lectures. Their kingdom was filled with both justice, yet compassion in a variety of ways. However, each son was taught to be strong and fight for what he believed was right.

Their kingdom was placed beside a sandy beach, where large and small oddly colored crabs would surround and take home with them. The people and crabs worked together, cultivating and gathering supplies in exchange for protection from the other.

The other kingdom was the Kingdom of Aquarius, a Navy like domain that was brought up by a Pirate named Dualscar. His two sons were Cronus and Eridan, both still rather young lads for the roles they played. Cronus was the older one of the two, and was the most likely to rebel against the orders given to him. He felt that his life was dwindling away as everyone told him what to do. Eridan, on the other hand, strives to do what was best for his homeland.

Their kingdom wasn't on any land, they went traveling over all seas on a large fleet of boats. Wherever the seas or wind command them to go, that is where they shall be. However, they were never without help. The Queendom of Pieces was always there for them, along with the large seahorses that they called comrades.

For centuries the two kingdoms had been at each others throats. Their classifications of hierarchy and placement in their world made them.

Yet their differences were soon to be tested, when the letters came.

* * *

S'up ya lam-E buoys, list-En up. T)(is'll blow ya guppi-Es away.

Ma)( p-EEps in t)(e Qu-EEndom of Ari-Es )(av-E s-EEn it.

T)(-E downfall of our world.

It's gonna )(app-En it s-EEms wit)( )(ow t)(ings )(av-E b-EEn goin' down for all t)(-E king and qu-EEndoms.

T) (andmaid gill said t)(at t)(-Er-E may b-E a way to stop it, but only if all us buoys and gills com-E tag-Et)(-Er.

T)(at m-Eans w-E, as t)(-E rul-Ers, n-EEd ta s-Et an -Exampl-E.

So, do w)(at-Ev-Er t)(-E glub it tak-Es to start makin' allianc-Es and w)(at-Ev-Er.

P-Eac-E.

-)(IC

* * *

A pair of leather boots were heard clanking down the large hallways of the Palace of Caner, along with a pair of metal ones.

The man with leather boots was dressed in a black suit, purple and gold lapels and metals decorating the front of his attire. On his back was a large blue gun-like weapon, it's pointed tip jutting out beside the man's well-groomed head. Finally then, on the left hand side of his suit, in golden thread, was the symbol of Aquarius.

The man had slicked back dark blonde hair and fairly tanned skin, his cold violet eyes scanning the area around him. The only hint as to his name, were the scars that scraped his face.

He was Emperor Dualscar, the ruler of the High Seas. And for once he wasn't here, in this domain, to make war or violence.

For once, it was for peace.

* * *

In a large circular room sat two royal men of the Kingdom of Cancer, the father was the one sitting on the plush red throne.

Signless was a well kept man, wearing a black suit with simple red markings. Bandages were wrapped around his hands due to them being blistered and bruised from his hard work, yet on today those proud bandages were hidden behind gloves. On the cuffs of his jacket were the a golden 6 and 9, so when they were placed together, they would make their symbol.

His skin was a light tan, with short dark brown hair that had a small curl when they hit his chin, and vibrant red eyes.

To the Signless' left was his eldest son, Kankri. He worse his royal garb, a light red suit with a golden clasp on his right breast pocket. The symbol of Cancer. Kankri had a similar haircut as his father, however his hair went to his mid-neck.

"Are y9u sure we must d9 this, Father?" The son questioned, trying his best not to add any triggers to his sentences. Many times the Aquarius men had complained about it, and today was focused on making peace with them.

"Yes, Kankri, I am sure. It is f9r the safety and security 9f 9ur nati9n, and 9ur pe9ple."

"...Very well..."

The large iron doors opened then, revealing two guards. One of which was Kankri's brother, Karkat.

Karkat wore a dark grey suit, with bright red metal shoulder pads, and chest plate. The sides of his shoes were metal wrapped also, as to give him more stability when fighting. Then finally, in his hands, were his kingdom's signature sickles. He had his brother and father's hair color, yet his was a bit fluffier than theirs. His eyes, however, were hidden behind grey contacts.

"PRESENTING HIS...MAJESTY...EMPEROR DUALSCAR, OF AQUARIUS..." Karkat managed to say with a calm face, trying his best not to make fun of or upset his elder. Once the introduction was done, the Vantas boy went and sat with his brother and father at one side of the round table.

Dualscar, taking this as his cue, walked to the purple throne that had been placed there for him. Once all were seated, their weapons were lad out on the table, as the first sign of peace.

"Thank y9u f9r c9ming here t9day, Dualscar." The Signless was first to speak, his words crisp and clear.

"Vwell...Thank you for inwviting me..." _Peace Dualscar...Ya hawve to remember that..._

"Yes, well..." Kankri started out, clasping his hands together atop the marble table. "Shall we 6egin...?"

"...Aye...Lets..."

"SO, SO...ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT WE CAN DO TO MAKE OUT KINGDOMS GET ALONG WITH ONE ANOTHER?"

...

"...Vwell...There's alvways the olden vway..." Signless scowled at the mention of this idea.

"I am n9t putting my s9ns thr9ugh that..."

"And I vwouldn't vwith mine either." Dualscar abruptly declared, a small crease present on his forehead... "Yet...Our wvillages aren't going to budge, until vwe do so first."

...

"B9ys...G9 int9 the hallway, n9w." Karkat and Kankri both looked at their father, the first with anger, the second with confusion.

"BUT FATHER YOU SAID-"

"6ut Father, I th9ught we were-"

"_**B9ys**_." Both of the Vantas boys fell silent. "G9 9ut int9 the hallway, n9w.."

"YES FATHER..."

"Yes...Father..."

* * *

Karkat and Kankri both waited behind the iron doors, an eerie silence passed over both of them...

A few minutes turned into fifteen, then into a complete hour...

They both counted almost 2 and a half hours, before the doors were opened to reveal the two kings...

"So...Vwe shall let them meet in tvwo days?" Dualscar questioned as the two walked past the sons, and towards the end of the hall.

"Yes...That s9unds a69ut right..."

"Wvery vwhale." The hallway doors opened to the two, before the men shook hands. "I vwill be shore he is prepared."

"As will I, till then, Dualscar."

Once the violet eyed man walked away and the hallway doors closed, the two sons approached their father...Yet neither spoke...

"...Kankri.." Signless started out, turning to his eldest son. "I...Am s9rry, f9r what I am a69ut t9 put y9u thr9ugh..."

"What d9 y9u mean...?"

"...DAD...WHAT DID YOU AND THAT MAN AGREE UPON?"

"...A way to try and 6ring peace 6etween 9ur kingd9ms..."

"...6y what means?"

The elder man, with the stubbly chin, looked at his two sons... "Marriage."

* * *

The main ship of the Aquarius fleet, which held the Royal Family and several of their guards, was normally a calm and quiet place.

"VWHAT?!"

However, this wasn't a normal occasion.

Dualscar looked down at his teenage son, Cronus, with blank eyes.

Cronus had vibrant blonde hair and outspoken violet eyes. He was wearing the casual attire of his rather laid-back nature. A white shirt with the sign of Aquarius on the middle of it in violet, black pants, and black leather shoes. On his fingers were his family's royal rings, and much like his father, he had a few scars on his face. His, however, was on the upper corner of his forehead.

"An arranged marriage betvween us and the Cancer kingdom."

"VWHY DO I HAWVE TA DO IT THOUGH?!"

"Because, Cronus...You and Kankri are next in line, the next heirs to the throne once the Signless and I are gone..."

"But I..."

"But nothing, Cronus..." Dualscar cut off the young boy, his glare stern. He did love his sons, honest...However, this was for the good of their kingdom, and it's future. "You and Kankri are meetin' soon, so you need ta go prepare."

"And if I don't vwanna...?"

"Then the guards vwill prepare you."

...Cronus scoffed and kicked the floorboards, before rolling his shoulders and walking away with an irritated look on his face.

The King Aquarius sighed, running a hand through the well-kept locks atop his head. That boy was never easy... "Guards..."

The two armor clad men in the room stood straighter, looking to their ruler. "Yes our King?"

... "Call the cleanin' staff, Cronus is gonna hawve a fit again..."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIWVE THIS!"

_**CRASH **_

The remains of the glass cup, along with the water that had been inside it, was now splattered across the wall and floor.

"HOVW COULD HE DO THIS?!"

"Cro...Ya need ta calm dowwn." Eridan, his younger brother, whispered calmly to him.

Eridan had a gentler shade of blonde than Cronus, with a violet highlight down the middle of it. He wore glasses, a black shirt with their nation's symbol in violet, blue and black stripped pants, and a purple cape.

Cronus breathed heavily through his teeth, slumping down onto his plush royal bed, beside his brother... "Eridan...I can't beliewve that this...Of all things...Is happenin'..."

"...Wwhale...You did alwways say ya wwanted ta get married." Eridan tried to help, and felt happy when he saw the corner of his brother's mouth hitch up a bit.

"Yeah..." the corner when back down then. "But I meant on my ovwn terms...Ta a person I _vwant_ ta marry...Not someone I _hawve_ ta marry."

"Wwhale...I'm shore you'll make it wwork Cro...You alwways find the best out of things like this anywway."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, remember wwhen Meenah wwas pickin' on you 'cause of your music that one day?"

"Yeah..."

"Wwhale, you showwed her by not carin' wwhat she thought...!"

...

Cronus turned and gave his brother a small smile. "Thanks Eridan..."

"No prob, it's wwhat I'm here for."

"Huh...And here I vwas thinkin' you vwere only here ta make me look good."

"Shut up Cro."

* * *

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR." Karkat told his older brother as he studied in their vast library. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE MAKING YOU DO THIS!"

"Karkat..."

"I MEAN, I KNOW THAT IT'S SUPPOSEDLY REALLY IMPORTANT FOR US TO MAKE PEACE AND ALL."

"Karkat."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE THEM THE RIGHT TO-"

"Karkat..!"

"WHAT?!"

"St9p triggering y9urself with these c9mments and th9ghts please..."

"BUT-" Karkat was silenced by his brother's unyielding stare, the one he gave before he went on a long lecture.

"Karkat..."

"...FINE..." The younger of the two sat down in a chair, his chin on his hand... "SO...HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS?"

"...I d9n't think I have a say in this..."

"...I'M...I'M SORRY..."

"...It's alright."

"WELL...I UH...HOPE YOU TWO ARE, AT THE LEAST, HAPPY..."

"...As d9 I.."

"...WHAT'LL YOU DO IF THINGS DON'T GO SMOOTHLY?"

"Well...We'll see a69ut that when we get there..."

* * *

And there's the trial chapter...!

Geez...I uh...Hope I did good...

Anyway, I hope to post real-soon..!

Bye!

* * *

I originally posted this on my D.A. account and my Tumblr account about 3 months ago, but I'm trying to get it back up again. So, please wish me luck!


	2. Meeting Him

Part 2/Chapter 2 of the Arranged Marriage series "Forced Happiness", CronKri fic! Here we go! :3

* * *

"ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING?" Karkat asked his brother as the two walked out to the docks, where the transport for Kankri was arriving. Only he would be going today, and the person who would meet him there would be his...Betrothed...

As was the old tradition, so the two could form a bond in trying to understand the other's home.

But, then again, there was a reason these traditions were over-looked for so long...

"_N9, Kankri, st9p. Y9u can't think that. This is f9r the 6est._" Kankri reminded himself in his mind, before looking back to his younger brother. "Yes, I d9 Karkat, d9 n9t w9rry."

"ALRIGHT...I..IT'S JUST...YOU'LL BE ON THAT GOG-DAMN SHIP FOR A FEW DAYS SO...UH..." Karkat's grey eyes looked at the sand that sunk around their feet as they continued their march on. "...JUST...BE CAREFUL."

"...I will, thank y9u th9ugh, f9r y9ur c9ncern."

"AND FOR GOG'S SAKE TRY AND BE A BIT MORE OPEN, ALRIGHT?" Aaaand the guard was back to his regular self. "A MARRIAGE IS MEANT TO BE OPEN, SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT THE BEST YOU CAN."

"...I kn9w."

Finally they reached the dock, which normally served as a trading station between their kingdom between the others. The red-painted concrete and wood was a bit worn away from the sea water, yet that they didn't pay them any much attention to.

What did though was their people.

Karkat and Kankri both nodded at their kingdom's men and woman on the docks, who saluted and watched them with their loving and awe-struck gazes. It wasn't often for either of the two boys, especially Kankri, to come out of their palace.

Normally the elder was busy reading the ancient tomes of the previous generations to venture outside the walls. Karkat at least would come out and visit with the kingdom's children, and even speak with a few shop owners to see if there were any disturbances he would have to report to his father.

Once they got to the end of the dock they noticed Kankri's transport.

A rather regal looking black boarded ship, purple metal adorning it's exterior with it's bridge drew down. Their father descended, the king had gone in to speak with the ship's captain.

"Kankri, they are ready f9r y9u."

"Very well." Yet before the eldest son could take the first step, his brother did the unthinkable. Karkat reached out and hugged Kankri.

They both had problems with physical contact; the triggering aspects to Kankri, and the fact that...Well, Karkat wasn't the most touchy of people...

But this was a small exception though.

...Slowly Kankri patted his brother's shoulder in return, before they quickly parted once more. With a final nod to one another, Kankri turned to their father, who placed his hands on his shoulder.

"I c9mmend y9u f9r d9ing this, my s9n. I kn9w it will n9t 6e the easiest...Marriage is _never_ the easiest." He had room to say this. The Signless was truthfully engaged to the Disciple of the Queendom of Leo...But due to their duties, they must stay with their own people.

That wasn't to say they didn't meet every once in a while, it was just that these meetings were often scarce and few.

Between Kankri and his fiance though, it may have to be different...

It may mean that one would have to move into the other's kingdom..

"Thank y9u, Father...6ut I shall handle this 9n my 9wn, and I will keep a level-head." Kankri's political and royal side went up now, this was his "shell". His facade he would put up for his people, his kingdom...Even his family at times.

Signless gave his son a stiff nod, only to pull him into a hug, and affectionately kiss his forehead. Leaning back though he began to fix up Kankri's hair and attire. "Make sure t9 eat health, d9n't talk t9 any strangers 6eside y9ur new family, an-9h, make sure t9 eat right. I pray t9 g9g that y9u d9n't get sick."

Aaaaand there was the motherly aspect of their father.

"I will 6e_ fine _Father."

"Your Majesties." A guard from aboard Kankri's vessel caught the Vantas mens' attention. Like all the Aquarius guards he wore purple and gold armor that was light weight, a shield with their emblem on it, a saber, and finally a small hand-held gun. "The ship is ready for departure."

"Just a m9ment, please." The eldest son turned back to his family, and bowed before them. "I will 6e 9ff then."

"Take care, Kankri."

"YEAH...AND TRY NOT TO BECOME A DICK LIKE THEM, ALRIGHT?"

"KARKAT!" Kankri and Signless both exclaimed to the youngest, who gave a small smile.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING..." Though then his tone quieted to a mumble. "well..maybe not so much..."

"Anyway...Good6ye." Kankri then walked across the drawbridge and onto the ship, which drew back the plank that rested on the dock.

In a matter of fleeting moments the Cancerian Prince waved to his family as the vessel moved into the dark waters that began the ocean of Aquarius.

"My Liege." Of course the guard was probably forced to call him that, considering he may be the next co-ruler of their kingdom. "Your room has been prepared, and has your belongings already inside."

"Thank y9u." The only Vantas male in the ship followed the guard to a medium sized room that had a small hammock bed, a port-side window, and the few leather cases that were Kankri's belongings. The room itself was about two levels beneath the deck, so it didn't get too much sound from the crew up above.

"I am...Sorry that this is all our ship can offer.."

"There is n9 need f9r ap9l9gy." The male behind him was shocked. Had they given this room to Emperor Dualscar or his sons, and he would have been thrown overboard...But, then again, this was a man from the Kingdom of Cancer... "It fits my needs, and I shall make due with it. Thank y9u th9ugh, f9r all9wing me passage 9n this vessel."

Kankri, in all honesty, was holding back all his triggers and rants...No use in having the future guards that will protect you, hate you, right? Besides, it would be far more triggering to upset them for his stay, than if he complained about the temporary living conditions.

"Uhm...Alright, thank you Sire...Arivwal time'll be in a fewv hours."

"Thank y9u." The Aquarius accent was still new to him, but he would have to deal with it...It would be the voice of his husband, after all..

The guard dismissed himself and closed the door, leaving Kankri alone in his room as the sea swayed beneath his feet.

It was here that he realized it.

His freedom was dwindling, wasn't it?

That which he took advantage of to read all those books in his Kingdom's library...Perhaps this was revenge for all those times he would make fun of Karkat when they were younger, telling him that he was waiting his life in trying to become a Guard instead of a Royal...

But it didn't matter now, did it?

His husband was awaiting him in the Palace that floated above the Sea, in his new kingdom...

This was for the best Kankri had to remind himself...

This was for the best.

* * *

Cronus grumbled as he sat on his bed, arms crossed while glaring at the window across from him. This wasn't fair. _None of this_ was fair. But then again, when was it ever fair for him?

First he got born in the most stuck-up kingdom as one of the "special" royalty. Ergo, no free will to him.

Then Eridan came along just to fix up all his failures.

He was forced in and out of the damn navy as "tradition", but he could never stay in. He didn't want to stay in it...

His life was filled with disasters, and this marriage would be yet another one.

A small sigh escaped his lips.

Okay, so...Maybe he was just being a bit over-dramatic.

At the least he could be a bit nicer to Eridan in this list, his brother was his best friend here.

Besides, it wasn't like their kingdom was really friends with any other besides the Peixes. Yet Meenah hated his guts, and Feferi was always too busy with others to try and hang about with them.

_knock knock knock_

"Hey Cro...?"

"...Come on in, Kid." Cronus called out to his younger brother, who opened the door and stepped in...Only to give a disapproving look to the taller male.

"Wwhy aren't you dressed?"

"I am dressed!"

"In your royal attire, Cro..! You're meetin' your fiance and stuff so.." Upon seeing Cronus' blank expression, Eridan sighed before going over to his brother's closet. "Honestly, wwhat wwould you do wwithout me?"

"Havwe more fun..?"

"Get your ass kicked is more like it..."

"Oh you're one ta talk Shrimp!"

"Oh really? Wwho wwas the one to get into a fist fight wwith Meenah?"

"Wvhen wvas the last time I-"

"Last wweek." Oh yeaaaaah...That did happen...

"...Okay so I get into a fewv-"

"Oh, or wwho got inta trouble wwith most of the captains of our Battleships?"

"I thought the map wvas for the game..!"

"Cro, you almost sunk our entire fleet!"

"Wvhat's the point you're trying ta provwe Eridan?" Cronus was honestly fed up with all of this.

"Just...Try ta make this wwork, alright..?" Eridan finally stepped out with his brother's proper attire in hand, one that reminded them both of their father.

It was black leather jacket and sleek matching pants with purple accents on it's front along the seats and the pockets. The lapels and the sown-in insignia of their kingdom was all that was gold though.

"...For you kid...Shore, I'll try."

"And betides, wwho knowws, you may just like this guy."

"Shore, and maybe Feferi wvill givwe ya the time of day." His reply was having his suit thrown over his head as his younger brother stepped out.

"Belloww the belt Cro...Wway belloww the belt."

It didn't take him long to put on his suit, and once he did, he heard a knock on the door. "Cronus, are you ready boy? The Prince from the Kingdom of Cancer is finally here."

"Yeah Dad, I'm ready."

"Good, then come on."

A slight wave of panic ran through the Ampora teen as he realized what his father had just said...So, his Fiance was finally here, huh?

Well...Alright.

Just gotta play it cool, just like those suave "greasers" in the movies that the Kingdom of Taurus make...Yeah, yeah!

That boy better look out, 'cause here comes Cronus Ampora.

* * *

"_Wvwhere did my confidence go?" _The Ampora prince asked himself as his feet stayed planted on his ships' deck, not being able to step on the draw bridge to the vessel that carried his...Betrothed.

"Wwell...?"

"..Wvell wvhat Shrimp?"

"Aren't you gonna...You knoww, get him?" Dualscar just stood behind his two sons, not saying a word. Let's see if Cronus would actually do it.

True the Father had never been too proud of his eldest's actions, and he did often push him...But that seemed to be the only way his thick-headed boy would react.

"I uh...You..Shore I'm supposed ta do this?"

"Yes." The Emperor finally spoke up, looking down at the two other boys who shared his blood. "Nowv go in there, and get him. Introduce yourself, and most importantly, _be nice_."

"'Aaaay, nowv wvhen ain't I nice?"

"And use correct language Cro."

"...Alright, fine." The Fiance finally stepped aboard the drawbridge while Eridan and Dualscar shared a look. Dear cod, please don't make Cronus screw this up.

* * *

Here he was, standing right outside the door his soon-to-be Husband was staying in...Maybe he should just go back..

"Sire?" a guard snapped Cronus out of his thoughts, making the Ampora look at him. "Uhm..No one has told Prince Kankri of our arivval.."

"...'Kay, I'll take it from here."

The soldier gave a salute before marching off somewhere else, a bit disturbed by his Majesty's lack of regal or royal awareness...But he quickly brushed it off, he had no right in saying such words.

Back to the royal Prince, he stared at the wooden slate that was between him and a room...

Slowly he held out his hand, brushing the cold brass of the doorknob as his heart went into his throat. Was this how everyone felt? Meeting their fiance for the first time in these sorta things?

Dear cod he hoped not, this was awful.

With a quick shake of the head Cronus opened the door and entered, taking note of the rather dull room...Huh, this looked really lame...

"Hmmm.." The Ampora froze at the small hum and turned slowly towards the hammock, where a lump was hidden beneath a sheet.

Should he wake him up? Or would that be too rude?

The Prince tip-toed over to the resting unit and carefully lifted up the blanket's edge, folding it to where he could take in the other male's appearance.

To say his heart stopped would have been pretty accurate.

This had to have been the first time he had seen this guy, 'cause he would have remembered him.

The way his dark curls rested against his eyelids, or how his dark lips were lightly parted to breath while his body was in rest.

Speaking of his body.

Cronus felt his eyes roam over his Fiance's form several times, taking it all in. How although his torso and arms were a bit on the scrawny side, his waist and hips...Oh dear heavens.

True from this angle he couldn't properly see the other male's "hot buns", as most of the females who had visited the Kingdom of Cancer would say.

Was the small rumor true, that his fiance had the ass of his Father? Nice and plump and-...Was he really thinking about his Fiance's _Father_ right now?

With a shutter the Ampora teen snapped out of his haze, and slowly leaned over to get a closer look at his soon-to-be Husband.

Yet just as he got in range, he noticed movement and stayed as still as he could in hopes the boy would keep his eyes clo-

Red irises soon opened behind the tanned skin, blinking away the sleep that had been in them...Before the pupils themselves focused on Cronus and how close he was.

Hell, if they breathed just a bit harder, they could have felt the other's breathes...

"Wvell hey there Chie-" A started 'SKREEEE' came from somewhere in the room, before the familiar sting of getting slapped in the face met Cronus.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun...

* * *

And thus is Chapter two! "Meeting Him"...Yeah, I figured that would be a pretty nice way to wrap it up. So, I hope to publish the new chapter soon. I'll see you all then!


End file.
